


His Juices

by Murmurs



Category: Shrek (2001), Shrek 2 (2004), Shrek Forever After (2010), Shrek Series, Shrek the Third (2007)
Genre: Furry, Graphic Depictions of Ingestion, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Sex with Sentient Animals, Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmurs/pseuds/Murmurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lover.. So pure, full of love. His eyes are an ocean of happiness and Donkey can't help but fall deeper into them every day. What will happen when he and Shrek finally embrace... as lovers... and... as something more...? Lemon Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Juices

He looked more beautiful than I ever could have imagine him. His skin, glistening with the wet moisture of the hot summer night’s air, his lips, full and waiting for me. I had never been good in looks or great at kissing but when I was with him, none of that mattered.  
  
He looked at me with his eyes, his full, hardened face looking me over and though I had no need for clothes when I was with him like this I felt more naked than ever before. “You look.. great.” I could hear the husk of the heavy accent in his voice. I could almost feel the rumble of his words catch in his throat at just the right moments.  
  
“You don’t mean that…” I replied shyly. I leaned closer into his embrace, green filling my vision, and I was home. He moved into me and I hear him speak again, his words tickling my ears:  
  
“This is my swamp, Donkey. And you’re part of it now.”  
  
Suddenly, he plowed his massive ogre dick into me and I was stretched to the extreme but for him, I would do anything. I took it and moaned through my fuzzy donkey lips in the guttural way I knew he liked best. He thrust into me with the force of twenty semi-trucks and then burst like Old Faithful, spilling his hot seed into me for what seemed like forever.  
  
It wasn’t long before I came, too- “Ohh Shrek!!” I screamed, “I love you!”  
  
At that moment, Fiona kicked down the front door, agasp at the scene before her. Shrek just smirked and turned to wink at me. And still holding me close to him I saw him pull a dagger from his ear made entirely from age-hardened wax.  
  
“Take this you bitch” he yelled and threw the dagger towards the intruder, catching her in the kidney and turning her instantly to ash.  
  
He moved to find my gaze, and it was then that I knew.  
  
He had never been a knight to me…  but something much, much more. He was my soulmate.  
  
It was Time.  
  
I opened my mouth and swallowed him whole, feeling his slick green layers unfold in my gastric acids. Finally, he and I were one. This is what we had always been meant to be. I smiled with both happiness and discomfort as I began passing my lover through my intestines. “I love you.” I whispered, making sure he heard it. I knew he had, for he gently caressed my insides.  
  
But it wasn’t ogre.  
  
It would never be ogre...


End file.
